


Ti Amo

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After over a year, Lovino finally meets Alfred face-to-face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti Amo

“Aww, do you really have to go, fratello?”

 

The sound of Feliciano’s voice could be heard clearly throughout the messy, nearly empty house. Not even a few hours ago, Lovino and Feliciano had celebrated Christmas early with their Grandpa and cousins, but now Lovino was busy packing for the flight he had to catch the next morning.

 

“Of course, idiot, I have very important business to attend to.” He replied as nicely as he could, knowing well that Feliciano was spending Christmas day without him. He thought celebrating it early would solve that problem, but Feliciano wasn’t convinced that he  _ had _ to go.

 

“What kind of business?”

 

“Just,” Lovino paused, hiding his embarrassed expression, “just important things! Why the hell do you care?”

 

“Oh! It must be important if you’re getting worked up about it!” Feliciano smiled.

 

“I’m not getting worked up!” He huffed angrily and shut his suitcase, “It’s just really important to me, okay? I’ll be back before New Years, so, ‘hurray’ or whatever you want to say.”

 

“Oh, good!” Feliciano clapped his hands together, “That’s great! We can do our traditions and celebrate it together!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lovino sighed.

 

The next morning, both of the brothers were up early, Feliciano on the phone and Lovino impatiently waiting for when they could leave. Time went by way too slowly for his liking, especially with him only hearing half of Feliciano’s conversation with Kiku. Something about art, he was pretty sure.

 

Finally after what seemed like forever, it was time to go. Lovino practically dragged his brother, who was still on the phone, out the door.

 

“L-lovi, hold up! W-wait! Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll call you back, Kiku! Ciao, ciao!” Feliciano was barely able to hang up as he got into the driver's side of the car, with Lovino double checking that he had everything. Feliciano then began to drive to the airport, all the while talking excitedly to Lovino, “Lovi! Guess what? Kiku said he was gonna come down here with Ludwig while you’re away! Isn’t that nice?”

 

“What-?! You’d rather spend time with that potato bastard than be alone?” It sounded really stupid when it came out of his mouth, “Uh, as long as Kiku’s there, I guess. Whatever, just don’t make a mess we can’t handle.”

 

“Don’t worry! You just have as much fun as you can on your trip!” Feliciano grinned, suddenly stopping the car. It was only then that Lovino realized they had arrived.

 

“Alright, idiot brother of mine, you be careful while I’m gone. If you need something, call me.” 

 

“You got it! Have fun!” He quickly reached over and latched onto Lovino, giving him a goodbye hug. Lovino hugged him back, took his stuff, and left.

 

This was it. The past year, no, the past two years had all been leading up to this moment. Once he was inside where nobody he knew could see him, his face instantly burned up and his heart felt like it was about to explode. He kept it together enough to go through security and get onto the plane, but he was about to lose his cool, just thinking about everything. This was really happening. This  _ was _ really happening.

 

The thing snapping his bitterly back to the present was the horrid sound of the microphone screeching and turning itself on, followed by the voice of the pilot, “Attention dear customers, thank you so much for choosing our airline for your trip this holiday season.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s the same damn monologue every time, let’s just take off already.” Lovino mumbled under his breath.

 

“..Please turn all of your cellphones onto airplane mode. The restrooms are all the way in the back right of the plane if you have the need to go..”

 

This was gonna be a long flight, why didn’t they take off by now? It was going to be nine hours to get there.

 

“...thank you once again..”

 

At this point, Lovino had gone back to his own little world, daydreaming and waiting for the plane to take off.

 

“.. please enjoy your flight from Italy, Rome to New York in the United States.”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Alright, Alfred, what does this boyfriend of yours look like?” Arthur asked, scanning among the huge crowd of people coming from the plane sight.

 

“Just look for a perfect Italian.” Alfred replied, not looking up from his phone.

 

“Haha,” Arthur laughed sarcastically, “I’m gonna need an actual description of him.”

 

“Ahm, he’s only a tiny bit shorter than me. Green eyes, dark brown hair. Look for someone with an odd curl in their hair. He has kind of tan skin, but not really.” Alfred took a second to think of what to say. Of course, he could go on and on and on for hours about Lovino. Every small detail about him, he even remembered what Lovino said he was going to be wearing when he arrived. A plain green t-shirt with a button up grey jacket and jeans. He didn’t need Arthur thinking he was some sort of stalker, or way too obsessed. Who wouldn’t be in love with Lovino Vargas? He was the definition of a soulmate.

 

“Huh. . I don’t see him yet. .”

 

“Maybe he’s still with security. Aren’t they stricter here or something?” Alfred replied, glancing up just to make sure Arthur didn’t miss him. It was a good thing he did.

 

“Artie, he’s right there!” Alfred grinned and shoved his phone into his pocket, racing away from where they stood to tackle Lovino into a hug. 

 

Taken completely off guard, Lovino almost screamed and hit Alfred, until he saw who it was, “Alfred! Don’t do that ever again, you American bastard!”

 

“Whatever you say, shorty anger-pants.” Alfred replied playfully, watching Lovino grind his teeth and glare at him.

 

“Aww, I’m just teasing you!” Alfred chuckled and let go of Lovino, instead taking his hand.

 

“Whatever, I knew that.” Lovino gently squeezed Alfred’s hand.

 

“Hey.”

 

“What?” Lovino looked up at him.

 

“I love you, Lovi~” Alfred smiled sweetly, while Lovino blushed a dark shade of pink.

 

“Ti amo, testa di cazzo. .” Lovino huffed, but soon smiled back.

 

“C’mon, Lovi, Artie’s probably pissed that I left him alone with strangers.”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“C-cazzo! Fa molto freddo!” Lovino yelled, pulling his jacket closer to him and huddling against Alfred. Arthur gave a confused glance at the foreign language, knowing better than to ask what he said.

 

“I think he said it’s cold.” Alfred explained, “I’ve learned he yells in Italian when he’s pissed off about something.”

 

“I. . see. . Oh well, I’ll turn on the heat when we get home then.” Arthur replied, slowly turning to continue looking for the car.

 

“Oh yeah! We get to have the house to ourselves tonight, Lovi! Artie’s got some boring work to do.”

 

“Provided you don’t make the place a mess again, young man.” Arthur added on.

 

“That was one time! I didn’t think your cat would be that made if I poured water on him!”

 

“You poured water on a cat. .?” Lovino asked.

 

“Didn’t I tell you about it? Oh well, I’ll tell you about it in the car.” Alfred shrugged.

 

It didn’t take much longer for Arthur to find the car and pile everyone in. Alfred was still going on about what they should do while Lovino was there. Movies? Opening gifts? Walks? Maybe just cuddling on the couch?

 

_ Is he really that romantic? Christ, Alfred, I never took you for the type. _

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“Jeez, traffic is really booming, right?”

 

“If you were driving the Italian way, we wouldn’t be stuck!” Lovino sighed. It didn’t look like they were going anywhere soon, which sucked for him. He hadn’t slept during the plane ride because he was going to when he got to Alfred’s house. Now he was still cold and in traffic with a British driver.

 

“C’mon, Lovi, just think about all the fun we’ll have tomorrow!” Alfred slung his arm around Lovino, pulling him closer. And for the first time that night, there wasn’t any complaints from the other. Instead, Lovino sighed again and cuddled closer to Alfred.

 

“Let’s be lovey-dovey for real tomorrow, si?”

 

“Sure, Lovi. Just rest for now.” Alfred smiled and didn’t let go of him, but turning to try and direct Arthur out of traffic.

 

“. . Ti amo, Alfred.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Secret Santa thing, whoo-hoo! I really should get back to updating my current stories,,


End file.
